


Late Night Picnic Party

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Series: Dave And John Are DATING [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Picnics, Underwear, Yogi Bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Dave and John have a picnic date.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Dave And John Are DATING [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Picnic Party

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you are once again in the passenger seat of Dave Strider’s car. Currently, he’s driving the two of you up to Harris Hill, a well-known lookout point. The perfect place to see the sunset. However, that’s not just what you’re planning on doing once you’re up there. During the sunset, you and Dave are having a picnic date. Did you mention that you’re dating him? Because you totally are.

“Hurry up, we’re gonna miss it!”

“I’m going as fast as I can, dude.”

You check your watch, and then look out the window. Sun’s getting pretty close to that horizon line…

“How much longer?”

“Probably like, a minute or two. Chill man. We’ll make it.”

Just as Dave predicted, you pull into one of the parking spots two minutes later. Dave’s always been good with time. Hurriedly, you clamber out of the car and over to the fence stopping anyone from easily toppling off the hill. Your breath is taken away by the view, it always is. You can see the whole town from here…

“God, that’s pretty.”

“Right? Can’t believe this is your first time up here, man.”

“Well I don’t really go cruisin’ around places like this often.”

Dave joins you, and the two of you stand side by side, watching as the sun slowly lowers and lowers, until it sinks below the hill in the far distance, and the sky changes from blue to pink, and begins it’s shift to pitch black.

“Hey, you. C’mere.”

Dave pulls you close and the two of you kiss for a minute, hugging each other tightly. No-one else is around to judge your PDA, so you don’t hesitate to slowly reach down and cop a feel of his ass.

“Ah ah Egbert, that’s for later. We gotta eat first.”

“Aww, okay.”

You snicker as Dave heads back over to the car and grabs a blanket and picnic basket, along with a plastic bag with...something inside it. The drinks, you presume. You help him lay the checkered blanket down, and then start to grab some food from the basket as you sit.

“Thirsty?”

“What drinks did you get?”

“Dude. The fact you even have to ask me that hurts, man.”

You roll your eyes.

“Apple juice?”

“Hell yeah.”

You shake your head jokingly and take a red plastic cup full of that magical liquid Dave loves so much, and start to chow down on your sandwich.

“John.”

“Hm?”

“Okay, so, we’re like, near the woods, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?”

“We’re near the woods and we’re having a picnic.”

“Yup.”

“Do you know what this means?”

“No?”

“John, there is the slightest chance that Yogi Bear is gonna come and steal our shit.”

You burst out laughing.

“I'm serious, man. He could really come in here and just snatch it from us.”

“Oh gods, whatever will we do!”

“If he brings Boo Boo we’re so fucked.”

The jokes keep rolling as the sky gets darker and the basket gets emptier. Soon, everything is eaten, and now you’re lying on the ground, looking up at the stars with Dave.

“This was nice.”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, your hand grasps Dave’s, and you hold hands with him for just a little bit before he pipes up.

“So, John, wanna resume where we left off?”

You sit up.

“Left off?”

He follows suit, and points at the car.

“Yeah. Remember? You groped my ass like, an hour or so ago.”

“Oh, riiight, I remember. Hehe.”

“Let’s get everything back in there and then we can get to bonin’.”

With enthusiasm you pick up the blanket and bag while Dave takes care of the basket and hurry over to the car, carelessly tossing it all in the trunk. You climb inside the backseat, and Dave follows suit, with him above you. You place your hand behind his head and pull him down for yet another make-out session, although this time with much more sexual moves. After a quick first kiss, you smell the air.

“Did you put on deodorant today?”

“Shit, knew I forgot something.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

“...”

You smile.

“John, don’t make me punch you.”

“You love it.”

Dave shuts you up with more kisses.

Your hand goes up his shirt, lifting it up, rubbing his chest as he straddles your leg. The homoerotic touching continues until Dave pulls away, to your disappointment.

“So who’s topping?”

“...rock paper scissors?”

“...yeah, okay. Best of three.”

After two rounds, you are the victor.

“Yesss.”

“Honestly I saw this coming.”

Dave shifts off you to get his pants and underwear off, before playfully tossing them in your face. 

“Sniff ‘em, you weirdo.”

“Hey, remind me, who was caught sniffing  _ my  _ underwear when we went camping again?”

“Aw shuddup.”

You undo your jeans, letting your dick spring free. And, yeah, you do take a moment to get a whiff of Dave’s red briefs.

“Okay, you ready?”

“Yup. Just start lowering yourself.”

Dave does so, but he decides to slam himself down instead. You yelp as he gives you a shit-eating grin. In response, you pull out and slam yourself back in, causing him to moan, and soon, he’s bouncing up and down on you with the ease of breathing. 

Moans and groans fill the car, and you can’t help but notice the windows fogging up. Dave’s sunglasses fell off, and his eyes are glazed over with lust. He starts speeding up, as do you, and magically, at the same time you cum.

He shoots onto your stomach, while you unload in him, and the cries of passion from earlier are replaced with heavy breathing and panting. He slides off you, and slumps down, resting his head on your chest.

“Dave?”

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, bro.”


End file.
